Mobile communication devices—e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and the like—are increasingly being used to conduct payment transactions (e.g., through mobile wallet applications) as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/933,351, entitled “Method and System For Scheduling A Banking Transaction Through A Mobile Communication Device”, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/467,441, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Completing A Transaction Using A Wireless Mobile Communication Channel and Another Communication Channel, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such payment transactions can include, for example, purchasing goods and/or services, bill payments, and transferring funds between bank accounts.
In the mobile communication device space, delivering separate, customized mobile applications to mobile communications devices can be quite expensive in terms of cost and memory. For example, in the United States, AT&T recently announced that their mobile communication device platform will only support up to two mobile wallet applications. Such constraints, as well as limited device memory, limit the number of customized applications that an end user can run on a mobile communication device.